A trainer from Sinnoh
by Krookaking
Summary: 3 trainers are about to receive their starter pokemon and begin their journeys, however the arrival of a trainer from a far off region called Ash Ketchum steals the show.


**Hello, my name is krookaking and welcome to my first story debut on fanfiction YAY!**

 **Things to keep in mind is that this is my first story and i have yet to find a beta reader so any errors you may see, i am sorry. Also if you see anything wrong with the pokemon/character descriptions/roles then let me know because i like to keep this story close to canon, the only difference is that ash is from sinnoh and is better than he is in the anime.**

 **i am not sure whether or not i will do a pairing, but ii shall see where the story takes me.**

 **Thank you and enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own pokemon at all.**

 **A trainer from Sinnoh**

A trainer from where?

January 1st was a big day for the people in pallet town, not only was it a new year but also the day when 3 new trainers began their journey into the world of pokemon. The 10 year olds in question were Leaf Green, a very positive girl who didn't hate anyone without good reason. She had fair skin, blue eyes and light brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was dressed in a white hat, decorated with a red ribbon, a blue vest, red skirt that went down to her knees and her feet were covered by blue shocks and white trainers. The second trainer to leave on that day was called Red, he was an orphan who's last name was unknown, he was a very shy boy that very rarely talked and if he did then it would be quietly spoken, he did however have a very big heart and loved all pokemon dearly, he had big ambitions and would try his hardest to make them reality. Red, along with Leaf, had fair skin, short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a red cap, red shirt with black short sleeves, blue jeans and red and black sneakers. And the final trainer, and the best (in his humble opinion), Gary Oak. He was a very spoilt, arrogant boy because of who he was related to. He had spiky brown hair, black eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a blue shirt, a ying/yang necklace, blue travelling jeans and brown hiking shoes.

The 3 trainers were waiting outside the local lab, the day was perfect for starting trainers. The sun was shining, there were little to no clouds and a slight breeze was around. 5 minutes of waiting later and at precisely 9:00 the front doors opened to reveal a man in his late sixties. He had short, greying hair, brown eyes that held years of knowledge and experience and slight wrinkled skin. He was dressed in a red shirt, white lab coat, light brown work trousers and black shoes. This man was Professor Samuel Oak, Gary Oaks grandfather, and the person who was to gift new trainers with the Kanto starter pokemon. He smiled as he led them to the centre of the white lab, the 3 would of been impressed by the lab had they not been so focused on receiving their first pokemon. The circular Machine in the centre began to hiss has three pokeballs emerged, each one the same except for the different stickers that decorated them. The professor began the starting speech, "Welcome Gary, Red, and leaf to the start of your journey. The three pokeballs before you each contain a Kanto starter pokemon, these pokemon, hopefully, will be with you from when you leave this lab to when you retire from old age. First we have the fire starter Charmander." Professor Oak as picked up and opened the pokeball with the fire sticker on it. revealed in a flash of light was a orange reptilian creature that stood on its hind legs, it had a cream coloured belly, bright blue eyes, orange arms and a tail lit with a small flame. Charmander exclaimed his name in excitement and stood still, looking at everything in interest. "Next we have Bulbasaur, the grass starter", as before he released a quadruped green creature. It had red eyes, green skin covered with dark patches, and a light green bulb on its back. Bulbasaur made no noise upon its release, instead it gazed coolly at everyone present. "And finally we have Squirtle, the water starter", he released a blue turtle. It stood on its hind legs like Charmander, had blue skin, stubby arms and legs, a brown shell with a cream underside and a curled tail. Squirtle was obviously an active pokemon as he kept looking around energetically, never paying anything more than a few seconds of attention before moving on. The three trainers looked at the pokemon in awe and excitement, they knew which one they wanted, they had decided long before this day. Gary made the first move as he arrogantly walked over and picked up Squirtle. Red followed after and knelt down to greet Bulbasaur and Leaf rushed forward and hugged Charmander.

Professor Oak coughed to gain their attention so that he could continue, "now that you have chosen your starters, I must now give you the standard five pokeballs and your pokedex" he stated as he handed each trainer 5 identical red and white spheres and red device. As he was about to explain what each item did, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. This confused the 3 of the 4 people in the room, the trainers were confused as to who the person at the door could be, it could not be another trainer as they were the only ones who were starting today. Professor Oak however knew who this was, he had received a call from his colleague and friend Professor Rowan who had said that a trainer he was sponsoring was arriving to sign up for this years indigo league, he had been given his name and trainer id number. He wanted to know what kind of trainer this Ash Ketchum was, so looked him up on the trainer page, what he saw both astounded and excited him because ash had captured and trained 37 pokemon and came 2nd in the Lily of the Valley Conference last year. This was good because not only would the new trainers get to meet someone with experience on their first day but also they would all get see foreign pokemon. He had now reached the door and opened it to reveal a boy of average height, with black hair and warm brown eyes, dressed in a red and clack cap, a black top with a white collar and sleeves and a yellow stripe across, black fingerless gloves, blue travelling jeans and red and black trainers. on his back was a green backpack. "Hello, my names Ash Ketchum from Sinnoh, I was told by Professor Rowan that I was expected?" asked Ash.

"Yes, of course, come with me. You will have to wait for a bit as I have 3 new trainer journeys to start" the professor replied. Ash agreed, and was led to the same room as the other three. The three trainers looked at Ash curiously and Professor Oak introduced them all, "Gary, Red, Leaf. I would like to introduce to you Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Sinnoh region who recently participated in the Lily of the Valley Conference, coming second place, only losing to an experienced trainer who was getting ready to challenge the Elite Four." As he finished he introduction, Red and leaf were looking at Ash in awe, It was extremely rare for a first time trainer to get into the Top Four of a conference. Gary however, was in a different mind set. He could not see how this trainer managed to get so high on his first try, only he, Gary Oak, had that kind of skill. "Yeah right, how can this loser be so good. He's barely older than I am!" Gary Oak complained. Red, Leaf and the Professor all groaned in unison at Gary's outburst, Ash however looked at him curiously. "And why is that?" Ash asked, genuinely curious as to why his skill was being doubted by a beginner of all things. "Because only one who could have that kind of skill is me Gary Oak!" Gary proclaimed. Ash could now see why his skill was in doubt, Gary Oak had both arrogance and an ego the size of a Snorlax, but he knew how to handle these kinds of people, he had encountered many arrogant people on his journey and in the league, and each time he battled them he won, crushing both their arrogance and ego, and would do that now. "Okay then, if I am such a bad trainer then lets have a battle. Because obviously you would win to such a poor trainer" Ash challenged the arrogant boy. Upon Gary accepting the challenge, Red and Leaf got excited, hoping that upon losing, Gary would become more humble, professor oak got a look of resignation on his face when Gary accepted the challenge, knowing what the result would be.

* * *

A few minutes later found all five people at Professor Oaks battle field, with Red and Leaf (with their pokemon out) spectating, Professor Oak was refereeing and Ash and Gary were on opposite ends of the field. "This is a one on one pokemon battle between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, both sides can only use one pokemon each and there are no substitutions for either side!" the elder Oak called out. " Squirtle, your up" Gary commanded and Squirtle ran to his side of the field, eager to make his new master proud. Ash thought for a moment before pulling a pokeball from his belt "Bronzong, I need your assistance!" he yelled, throwing the pokeball to reveal what looked to be a steel bell with red eyes and curved protrusions from its head. The three new trainers pulled out their pokedex to find out what it was, "no data" was all the pokedex said, "why doesn't it have data on this pokemon Professor?" Leaf asked, Red and Gary also listened to the answer, "Bronzong is a pokemon native to Sinnoh, and your pokedex only has data of pokemon from the Kanto region" the Professor replied, interested in the only other psychic/steel type pokemon other than the Metagross family and the legendary pokemon Jirachi.

"Gary, you have the first move" said Ash

"Fine by me, you're just making it easier for me to win. Squirtle, use Tackle!" ordered Gary, and Squirtle charged forward in a surprisingly above average tackle attack. Gary, Red and Leaf were confused when Ash and Bronzong did nothing as the charging pokemon closed in, a few seconds later Squirtle made contact, and massive gong noise was made, however the results weren't what Gary expected. Squirtle suddenly flinched and clutched his head in pain, while Bronzong looked nonplussed by the attack, "Bronzong use Gyro Ball!" at the command, the ends of Bronzong's appendages glowed blue and the bronze bell pokemon spun at incredible speeds and began to charge at Squirtle. "Squirtle dodge!" yelled a desperate Gary, however Squirtle was in too much pain to hear or do anything, he only noticed the danger he was in when it was too late, Bronzong's glowing arms made contact with Squirtle and the tiny turtle pokemon was hurled violently onto the ground at Gary's feet. It was obvious to everyone watching that Squirtle was unconscious, Gary silently returned Squirtle with words of praise. "I would say well done Bronzong but anyone from the team could win that battle", Bronzong only nodded in reply. Ash walked over to Gary who was sulking, "now listen to what I have to say rookie before you lose like this in a more public arena, drop your ego and get rid of your arrogance because people will notice it and make sure you lose in the most embarrassing way possible" said Ash to Gary, who looked at him blankly before walking of without a response.

"Wow!" Ash looked over to see Red, Leaf and Professor Oak looking at his Bronzong who was excited to meet new people. "What an incredible pokemon you have here Ash, I must ask if I can see the other pokemon you brought with you" Asked the Professor in hidden excitement, Red and leaf also agreed in very noticeable excitement. "Sure, but only have to other on me right now" Ash replied as he released the two others onto the field. The first was a purple coloured with red eyes and 3 red gems on it neck like a necklace. It had what appeared to be a purple hat with light purple tips and its body was a purple dress. The second pokemon had fur, red eyes and black claws, face, tail and horn, the two pokemon looked around before walking over and greeting Bronzong. "I'd like you guys to meet Absol and Mismagius. Team, I'd like you to meet Red, Leaf and Professor Oak". Mismagius and Bronzong happily greeted their trainers new friend, Absol just walked over to Ash and lay down by his feet. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Ash asked the disaster pokemon, the response was for Absol to slightly nuzzle his leg making Ash smile as he looked at his new friends playing with his pokemon friends. "Okay everybody, play times over. I want to make it to Viridian City by at least 12:00pm" Ash called out to his pokemon who stopped what they were doing and lined up in front of him before they were enveloped in a red light and returned to their respected pokeballs. "Well, it was nice meeting you all and I hope we meet again soon and if not then I hope we meet at the pokemon league" said Ash as he walked of to route 1 while Red, Leaf and Professor Oak waved him goodbye.

As Ash walked through Pallet he could not help but wonder what the Kanto region had to offer his journey. So lost in his thoughts that he nearly got trampled by a kid running in his pyjamas with a panicked look on face, shaking his head at the kid he continued on his own path of greatness.

 **So, what did you think? please review and leave comments about what you think of the first story. note that flames will be ignored because they are not nice. thanks and thanks for reading.**


End file.
